


Jack and Coke

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Jack and Coke

Walking in the bar, you let out a breath. You were completely drenched, and cold. Thankfully, as it was mid-afternoon, it wasn’t too busy. A shiver ran down your spine as you moved towards the bar, licking some rain from your lips. You couldn’t see the bartender, so you leaned on the wood of the bar and looked back and forth. “Hello?” You called, your wet hair moving ever so slightly.

“Be right there.” Came a male’s voice from the office that you hadn’t seen to the left.

Sighing, you leaned on your elbows, drawing lines on the wood in the bit of water you were dripping. When you heard footsteps, you looked up, blushing at the sight of the strong man who walked out of the office. He smiled at you, giving you butterflies. “How can I help you? Need a towel?” He teased, looking amused.

You looked down at your drenched frame, chuckling, feeling slightly exposed. Your clothes clung to your larger frame, showing off curves that you hid at times.  “How about a very large blow dryer?” You looked up, joking back. “Actually, I need to use your phone. I need to call a cab.”

He laughed, and nodded. “No problem.” He said kindly, grabbing the handset from the base and holding it out. Before you could take it, he held it back. “On one condition.” He said playfully, catching your attention. It was making your bad day suck just a bit less.

“And what would that be?” You asked, slightly intrigued.

“Let me treat you to a drink while you wait for your cab, and you can tell me what you’re doing out in this weather?” He offered.

Pretending to think, you gave him a small smile and nodded. “I think I can do that.”

With a grin, he handed you the phone and walked away, letting you call in peace.

* * *

Setting down the phone, you sighed. “No luck?” He asked as he came over.

“Oh, I got a cab.” You told him. “It’ll just be at least an hour. Apparently with the weather how it is, they’re busier than they’ve been in months.” Which would be your luck. “Looks like you’re stuck with me dripping in your bar for a bit.” You teased him.

He laughed, leaning on the edge of the bar, only emphasizing his arm muscles. “Oh, what will I do?” He grinned. “I’m Jared.”

“Y/N.” You told him. “I believe you said that I’d be getting a drink, my good man.” You flirted, shocking yourself. Flirting with men as attractive as him wasn’t in your comfort zone.

Jared nodded. “That I did.” He agreed. “What can I get for you, Y/N?” He asked, standing up straight and crossing his arms over his chest, an amused look on his face.

“Jack and Coke.” You said easily.

“Jack and Coke it is.” He turned, getting a short, wide glass and preparing your drink. “For the lady.” He put it in front of you. “Now, for the telling me why you’re out in this weather part.”

Lifting the glass to your lips, you sipped it. As it clinked lightly on the wood, you let out a small, sad chuckle. “Uh, my now ex-boyfriend lives just down the street.” You told him. “I stayed over last night, and then this morning I was making breakfast. Like I usually do.” Your eyes were on the comforting liquid in your glass. “Well, brunch…whatever.” Jared watched you, letting you talk at your own pace. “My now ex-best friend knocked on the door.” His eyebrows went up. “She didn’t know I was there, and as soon as he opened the door she said ‘the other night, I left my favorite bra here’.” He winced, shaking his head. “So, here I am.”

“That was this morning, were you wandering around in the storm all this time?” He asked gently as you downed another mouthful.

You shook your head. “No. There was a huge fight.” You shrugged. “She’s my opposite- very fit, toned, all that.”

Jared’s face darkened. “Hey, that doesn’t mean you–”

“I never said she was better looking.” Your eyes met his. “Just smaller.” You pointed out, making him nod. “I like my body. I love my body.” He smirked at that. “Didn’t mean I was going to do the ‘walk away and be the better person’ deal, either.” You grinned. “I stooped below my level, told them off, made them feel like shit, then stormed out. And then I had to go back because I left my purse there.” You laughed, blushing.

He laughed, hard, at that. “Oh, that must have sucked.”

You nodded. “Oh, big time.” You agreed. “But, my day is sucking just a little less now.” You looked at him.

“Just a little?” He flirted.

“There’s still some time left before my cab shows up to bring me home.” You finished your drink. “Let’s see how much less it sucks by then.”


End file.
